Un Boleto¿Con o sin Regreso?
by Etsha
Summary: Etsha tras ganar el concurso de Hi, Hi Puffy AmyYumi sin saver como viajan a ciudad domino, mi vida en yugioh! AtemxAnzu YExYugi EtshaxBrat Pit
1. En Domino City

_**Un boleto ¿con o sin regreso?**_

Hola, que tal?  
YE: hola TODOS!  
bueno decidimos hacer un fic de nustra vida en yugioh!  
YE: aja todo fue idea de Etsha asi ke culpenla a ella si el fic es un desastre ¬¬  
QUE, bueno no quiero pelear ahora, pero les dejo el fic, y manden review con sus opiniones y si quieren las puedo poner en mi fic  
YE: advertencia, nunca confien en Etsha no es de fiar, nunca paga, asi ke no firmen el contrato, se los digo por experiencia ¬¬

bueno les dejo el fic bye...u.u¡ "no le agan caso a YE"

_**En Domino City**_

Se veia una chica parada en un escenario, ya habia terminado su acto y estaba muy feliz oyendo los aplausos del publico hacia ella, las luces de aquel escenario iluminaban su rostro, derrepente un joven apuesto se acerca a ella, se dioelta y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver tan apuesto joven, Brat Pit se acercaba a ella, al estar cerca y apunto de besarse una chica identica a la primera salio con una cara malvada y una manguera de bomberos, abrio llave y salio chorro de agua...(YE: ya se imaginaran .n.n¡)

AH! -grito la chica cabello castaño rojizo y ondulado, de unos ojos marrones y delgada.

JAJAJJAJAJ!- se reia otra identica a ella, ya que le habia tirado un balde de agua en la cara (YE: ya se imaginan kien es kien?)

YE, como se te ocurre despertarme asi!- grito aquella chica empapada

Facil, solo bas a buscar un balde, lo llenas de agua y lo tiras- dijo la otra

Lo llenas de agua y lo tiras...- dijo burlandose

Bueno, que querias si no despertabas!- grito

No me molesta eso, sino que me allas despertado justo cuando estaba apunto de besarme con Brat Pit!-dijo la primera

Etsha, deverias estar agradecida, imagina que ubiera pensado el pobre si lo ubieras besado- dijo YE

Que dijiste? ho...bueno,ya no importa...y ¿que hora es?- pregunto Etsha (E: u.u¡)

Mmm, las 10- respondio

QUE, el vuelo sale en una hora y tu me vienes a despertar recien?- dijo molesta

Oye llebo mas de una hora despertandote y tu ni caso- dijo YE molesta- bueno es mejor que te apures o perderas el vuelo- dijo burlandose

Grrrr!- gruño Etsha ¬¬

Despues de vestirse y comer como un rayo, en media hora ya estaban en el aeropuerto y guardando sus maletas, se fueron a sentar y esperaron a que el avion partiera, cuando la voz de una mujer empezo a hablar

Bueno pasajeros saldremos de Antofagasta en cinco minutos y en tres horas estaremos en Japon, asi que abrochense sus cinturones y sus bolsas- dijo la asafata

Siii, conocere aAmy y Yumi!- dijo Etsha contenta

No la conosco ¬¬¡- dijo YE tapandose la cara con una revista

Ya habian pasado dos horas y YE estaba muerta de aburrimiento, mientras que Etsha estaba muy feliz, porque iba a ver a sus idolas japonesas Amy y Yumi, aterrizaron, pero al llegar a japon y dirijirse a Tokio, el autobus se quedo parado en una pequeña ciudad llamada "Domino City", estaban tan enojadas, bueno solo Etsha estaba enojada, por que YE, estaba que saltaba en un pie de lo feliz, por no ver a esas cantantes.

Bueno que hacemos ahora?- dijo YE

Buscar un Hotel, supongo...- dijo Etsha

Pues que esperas?- dijo YE

Quieres que yo lo busque? ¬¬ - dijo Etsha

Bueno es lo mas obvio, tu me trjiste hasta aqui no?- dijo echandole toda la cupa anuestra querida Etsha

Ok manos a la obra...- acto seguido se llebaron toda la tarde buscando un hotel, pero sin encontrarlos llegaron a un pequeño parque donde se sentaron y dejando las maletas ceca de ellas.

Nunca debi aber aceptado acomparte ¬¬ - dijo YE

Pero no podia ir sola.- dijo Etsha

Bueno ese no era mi problema - dijo la otra - sabes ire a tomar agua, esperame aqu� no le quites la vista a mi maleta oiste?- dijo amenasante YE

Señor, si, señor- dijo Etsha

Se fue a una pileta y no se dio cuenta que un joven venia corrien y choco con ella y calleron al suelo

Auch, ten mas cuidado!- dijo molesta

Lo siento no me di cuenta!- dijo ayudando a YE a pararse

Gracias, me llamo YE...y tu?- dijo la otra aun sin vr con quien habia chocado

Yugi...me llamo Yugi-dijo el joven, mientras que YE se giraba y veia con quien estaba hablando

Yu-Yu-Yugi Moto?- dijo tartamudeando

Ehh...si, nos conocemos?- dijo Yugi

Eh, bueno si, eh digo no...bueno yo si...- dijo muy nerviosa YE - tu eres el rey de los juegos, no es asi?- dijo feliz

S-Si...- dijo sonrojado

Ah, mucho gusto señor Moto, nunca pense conocerlo en persona...eh ¿me das tu autografo? .- dijo YE pasandole un lapiz y una hoja (E: no pregunten donde saco el lapiz y el papel ¬¬)

YE, apurate que se esta haciendo tarde!- dijo gritando de la banca Etsha

Eh ya voy,-grito esta- ven acompañame ...- dijo tomando la mano de Yugi y guiandolo a la banca

Ehh, si...-dijo aun sonrojado

Te presento a Etsha...ella es mi hika...eh digo mi hermana, si eso...- le dijo YE a Yugi

Eh, mucho gusto- dijo Yugi

El gusto es mio -dijo saludando a Yugi- YE...¿quien es el?- dijo susurrandole al oido YE

¿Que no lo conoces?...es Yugi Moto, el que gano en ciudad batallas...- dijo tambi鮠susurrandole al oido Etsha

Que, no puede ser?...- dijo contenta Etsha sabiendo que estaba al frente del gran jugador del duelo de mounstros

Eh, bueno, creo que es muy tarde¿las acompaño hasta su casa?- dijo cortesmente, las dos bajaron la mirada algo triste

Eh, mira Yugi, nosotros llegamos hoy a esta ciudad y llebamos toda la tarde buscando un lugar para dormir y no hemos encontrado ninguno- dijo YE apenada

Mmm no hay problema, pueden quedarse en mi casa, hay una habitacion desocupada donde pueden dormir...- dijo Yugi. a las dos, se les ilumino la cara al escuchar a yugi y aceptaron con gusto (YE:quien no?), ya iban caminando hacia la casa de Yugi, ellas cagaban sus maletas (E:no estaban tan pesadas, aci ke no nos kosto nada llebarlos)- Y como fue que llegaron aqui?- pregunto por fin Yugi

Bueno, Etsha se gano un supuesto concurso de "Hi, Hi, puffy AmyYumi" y le dieron dos boletos y como no queria ir sola me obligo a venir y al llegar estabamos en el atobus con destino a Tokio, pero se echo a perder y nos quedamos aqui ¬¬- dijo sin muchas ganas

Eh?...

**CONTINUARA...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

bueno eso fue todo espero les aya gustado!  
YE: porfavor no contesten!  
¬¬ calla de una vez arpia!  
YE: bueno nos vemos y esperen el otro cap, ke lo hare yo jajaja  
oh, no estamos perdidos u.u¡  
YE: ¬¬

_**Etsha & YE**_


	2. Caos en la casa de los Moto

_**Un Boleto ¿Con o Sin Regreso?**_

Bueno aquí estamos con el segundo Cáp. ARRIBA!

YE: Bueno gracias a mi!

Si como no ¬¬

YE: JA! Solo estas celosa, niña mono

¡Como que niña mono, ¡ Tu niña Sapo! ò.ó

YE: tus insultos no me hieren

¬¬ Claro y mañana se destruirá el mundo!

YE: bueno, aquí les va el capitulo inventado por yo 

_**Caos en la casa de los Moto**_

Al llegar a la casa Yugi abrió la puerta (E: es lo mas lógico niña Sapo ¬¬), izo una seña y nos sentamos, Yugi por otro lado entro en lo que supuestamente era una cocina, debió haberse demorado cinco minutos, ya que no se demoro mucho en salir, pero lo que llamó la atención de la niña Mono y yo (E: ke no soy mono!) era que detrás de el venia un tipo ya de edad con un parecido a Yugi:

"Bueno chicas, el es mi abuelo, abuelo ellas son las chicas que te mencione"- dijo Yugi

"Hola, es un gusto conocerlas"- dijo el abuelo que no me acuerdo como se llamaba (E: U.U¡)

"El gusto es nuestro"- dijimos al mismo tiempo

"Bueno mi abuelo, me dijo que podían quedarse"- dijo Yugi, pero una extraña dosis de felicidad que no se como sucedió, pero ¡¡Etsha casi me deja sin aire, después del abraso que me dio

"¡¡Suéltame, no me toques, ayer me bañe!- dije

" ¡¡Ah no sabes cuanto te quiero!- dijo la niña mono- ¡¡Oh, no se me pegara lo mono!

"Sabes, ya no te quiero ¬¬"-

"¡Uf, que suerte"- dije mientras Yugi y el abuelo nos miraban como bicho raro (E: pues si eres uno)

"Eh, como les iba diciendo se quedaran en la habitación de huéspedes, pero tendrán que dormir las en esa habitación por que es la única que queda, espero no les moleste"- dijo Yugi, de repente sentí como si me hubieran pegado con un palo en la cabeza, jamás pensé volverlo a sentir, en aquella vez en que supe que la niña mono era mi hikari,

"¡QUE!"- por una extraña razón a Etsha tampoco le gustaba la idea pero ¿Por qué, si soy tan buena y simpática, cualquiera desearía en ese momento estar conmigo

"¡Estas loco Yugi, es que en serió no sabes lo que es pasar un día entero con esta maniática, para soportarla una noche entera!"- dijo agarrando a Yugi del cuello

"¡Hey, deja a mi Yugi en paz"- dije quitándole a Yugi- "Yugi, cariño estas bien…respondeme!"-

"., eehe, si el cielo es verde"- dijo

(Todos) "¿eh? O.O"-

"¡AHAHAAH, mira lo que le hiciste a Yugi"- dije

"¿Qué, yo no hice nada tu empujaste a Yugi"-

"QUE NO"-

"QUE SI"-

"QUE NO"

"QUE SI" – después de muchos si y no, golpes, puñetazos, mordidas, patadas, jalones de pelo, moretones, rasguños y todo daño físico, el abuelo nos tiro un jarro de agua fría y nos mando a nuestra habitaciones

"Lo vez… ¡achu!... todo fue por tu… ¡achu!... culpa"- dijo Etsha

"Mi culpa, mira niña mono, si sigues sí conocerás la furia de YE"- dije

"Así y que aras, mandarme al reino de las sombras o acaso me acusaras con tu mami ¬¬"-

"Etsha no me provoques" –

"Ay si mira como tiemblo"-

"Tu te lo buscaste…¡ven aquí cobarde!"- y nuevamente una gran nube de humo nació en la ultima habitación de la pequeña residencia Moto, mientras que en otro lugar de la casa

"Yugi no sientes por casualidad un leve arrepentimiento"- dijo el abuelo

"Pensándolo bien si"- dijo.-_"en que demonios pensaba cuando traje a estas locas a la casa U.U"-pensó- "_por lo menos Atem no esta con nosotros ahora, por que si no cargaríamos con dos muertes"- dijo

**_/Mientras que en otro lugar/_**

"AHHAHA…YAMI...SI…MÁS"-dijo entre gemidos una muy conocida chica –MMM SI NO TE DETENGAS!-

"Anzu, ¿no crees que es suficiente, ya me estoy cansando"- dijo Atem

"Vamos Atem…hahaa...Mmm se que…mmm…puedes durar un poco mas"- dijo

"Bueno, espero lo este haciendo bien, nunca lo había echo antes"- dijo el sexy Atem

"Mmmm, lo haces excelente…wawawa, tienes mucha experiencia…mmm"- dijo agitada

"Listo ya termine"- dijo cansado Atem mientras se acostaba al lado de ella

"Gracias Atem,…sabes…deberías hacerlo más seguido"-

"Bueno, cuando quieras, me avisas y te vuelvo hacer masajes"- dijo (YE: de seguro pensaron otra cosa ¬¬)

"Bien, gracias de nuevo por todo"- dijo Anzu

_**/Volviendo a la casa Moto/**_

"YE, quitate, no me dejas espacio"-

"¿Qué, eso te pasa por ser tan gorda"-

"No es cierto, no estoy gorda!"- dijo la mona

"Si, si lo estas"- dije (E: la sapo)

"que no"-

"que si"-

"que NO"-

"QUE SI"

"QUE NO" – Y así continuaron los si y los no toda la noche mientras que Yugi y el abuelo trataban de conciliar el sueño

_**CONTINUARA…**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………__

YE: bueno que les pareció?

Horrible, lo peor que e visto en mi vida!

YE: envidiosa

No es cierto!

YE: que si

Que no

YE: que si

Ahí YE, no empieces

YE: yo no empiezo tu empiezas

Que no

YE: que si

Que no

YE: bueno empecemos con los reviews

SI!

**-_Arlene Kiddo_**

bueno amiga, que bueno que tomaste en cuenta mi idea  
YE: aja, y ahí que tomar en cuenta que las ideas de Etshas son estupidas, pero igual me simpatizas mucho   
Aja ahora pusimos…mmm…bueno no mucho de Atem y Anzu  
YE: vez te lo dije

¬¬, espero nos dejes otro review, bye  
YE: bye Arlene

_**-ANZUXATEM4EVER**_

Hola amiga, gracias por tu increíble review  
YE: hola Yami Safiro, lo se soy una gran genio! ;)  
HEY, la idea fue mía!  
YE: ke no!  
ahí, no otra vez ¬¬  
bueno espero que este Cáp. te aya gustado y si pero ya lueguito saldrá Brat Pit  
YE: adiós Yami Safiro  
Bye Safiro

-**_Kibumi Wong_**

Hola! Kib, gracias por el review y si ya veras la sorpresa que se llevará Yugi  
YE: hola YK, gracias por lo de gran fic  
Me lo decía a mi Ò.Ó

YE: no es cierto  
bueno espero aya sidote su agrado espero su otro review y verlas luego conectadas bye

_**-Ashiba Fujimiya**_

Hola Ashy, ¿te puedo decir Ashy?  
YE: holass  
mm nose si saldrán Ami y Yumi pero por ti lo aremos!  
YE: ¿Qué participaras, es un milagro y yo que pensaba que nadie se apuntaría  
Pues pensaste mal como siempre  
YE: JA!  
Mmm, aja, bien, ya tome tus datos, saldrás al aire en el próximo Cáp. Tu personalidad te la dejare en suspenso  
YE: bueno espero nos dejes otro review y gracias!

_**-Hermione-Mai**_

Hola, aja, si, bien, listo! Ya tome tus datos al igual que Ashy, saldrás el próximo Cáp.  
YE: holass, amas a Joel  
Que bien, serás una gran persona, pero hasta el momento tu personalidad esta en secreto  
YE: una pregunta ¿ que son chivas?  
hasta que se te ocurre algo bueno ¬¬  
YE: que dices!  
Nada  
YE: bueno espero nos dejes otro review, nos vemos el otro Cáp. Chau

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, bueno espero no aya sido muy patético el Cáp. Que izo YE pero no se merecen que la maten, en realidad tiene un buen corazón…eh esperen no..no tienen buen corazón, bueno pueden golpearla si quieren!

YE: ya veras cuando te atrape, bueno ahí vean si les gustó el Cáp. , bueno adiós nos vemos…

_**Etsha & YE**_

dijo

e, si el cielo es verde"o

soportarla una noche enteraE: pues si eres uno)

m55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555


	3. La Paga

_**Un Boleto ¿Con o sin Regreso?**_

Holas!  
YE: sep, nosotras de nuevo  
Aquí en otro Cáp.  
YE: que va estar muy interesante

Sep, y además que saldrán las personas que me pidieron estar en el fic

YE: sep, jjejej

Bueno los dejamos con el 3er Cáp., y espero nos manden muchios reviews, bye  
YE: salu2 :)

_**La Paga**_

Era una hermosa mañana y los pájaro ya estaban cantando, mientras en una casa de la ciudad Domino, una chica dormía tranquilamente, se le notaba contenta, tenia cabello largo y un poco ondulado, de color castaño, revuelto por la cama… dormía placidamente hasta que…

Tititititititititit! (E: supongamos que es el despertador),

-HAAAAA! –gritó la castaña y se calló de la cama - que, que pasa? – dijo levantándose y mirando el despertador- solo, eras tu… me asustaste – dijo en susurro, se levanto y se miró en el espejo que estaba en unos metros de su cama, se vio, una chica delgada de impactantes ojos azules…

-Parezco un zombi, creo que dormí demasiado – cuando oye entrar a un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello café que dice…

-Hey! Ana, por que te miras tanto al espejo, si eres horrible de todos modos –dijo en tono burlón (E: Ashiba, esa eres tu jeje)

-Sal de aquí enano, nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo sacando a chico

- mira quien habla, eres una hermana odiosa – dijo sacándole la lengua

- Si, si, lo que digas encanto ¬¬- dijo en tono sarcástico

Tomo una toalla y se fue a bañar. Esta chica era hija de un gran empresario Jonathan Suna. Ana Suna es la mayor, y tenía una gran responsabilidad ya que era la heredera de una gran fortuna, mientras que Damián (YE: con el que recién tuvimos el gusto de conocer ¬¬), es el menor y es muy consentido y travieso. Ana después de haber salido de la ducha se vistió con unos jeans azules y una blusa negra tomó su chaqueta blanca y salió, pero se encontró con alguien en el camino.

- An¿por que tan furiosa? – dijo un chico alto

- Mira Seto, tuve que soportar a mi hermano en la mañana así que no fastidies – dijo esta

- ¡Hay, que genio, si sigues así no conseguirás novio ¬¬- dijo el ojiazul

- Mira quien habla ¬¬, señor simpatía- dijo esta

- Ven te invito a tomar un café, o acaso tienes cosas que hacer,-

- No, por ahora nada… mm esta bien acepto tu invitación- dijo sonriente, cosa que puso rojo a Seto

**Mientras en el paraíso (E: U.U')**

- ¡Ahahaha, vete de aquí!- gritó una chica

- ¡Que tu vete de aquí! – grito la otra (E: ya se imaginan quienes son UU)

- ¡Quitame niña mono! – grito YE

- Con gusto, niña sapo- grito Etsha, y así fue como empezaron otra pelea, mientras que en otra habitación

- ¡Arggg… ya no soporto más!- dijo Atem tapándose las oreja con un almohadón –Yugi dime que tu no fuiste el de la idea de dejar a esta niñas en la casa!

- Ehehe… sep n.n' jejeje-

-Que! Yugi te voy a… Arggg… ya no aguanto voy a callar a esas niñas! – dijo Atem mientras se levantaba eh iva a ver a las chicas

-Oh! No que eh hecho… Atem espera!... –dijo Yugi, Atem abrió la puerta de la pieza de YE y Etsha, pero su sorpresa fue grande…

-Se quieren, calla… que se supone que hicieron?- dijo Atem

- Eh pues como nos habían pasado la habitación y estaba un poco sucia decidimos, que para agradecerles la limpiaríamos y ordenaríamos la casa- dijo Etsha

- Atem que, pasa aqu… woow es la primera vez que veo limpia esta habitación…- Yugi había quedado con la boca abierta

- Si y también les hicimos el desayuno, por el echo de dejarnos dormir en su casa,- dijo YE abrazando a Yugi

-Ehehee… no se hubieran molestado U/U –dijo Yugi

-Esperen aquí enseguida le traemos el desayuno:) - YE y Etsha fueron a traerle el desayuno

- Creo que no es una mala idea después de todo ;) –dijo Yugi

- Si creo que tienes razón – Dijo Atem

**Mientras en el aeropuerto **

Una chica de cabello largo hasta los hombros, castaños y los ojos del mismo color y unas gafas oscuras, vestía una mini negra y una blusa ajustada roja, bajaba del avión y con unas maletas iba en dirección a aun taxi, tomo del bolsillo de su falda un celular y marco el número…

- Hola, May, ya estoy aquí, creo que estaré en tu casa en unos 10 minutos, ok hablamos mas tarde bye…

**Casa Moto **

- Mmmm, esta delicioso, no han intentado ser cocineras –Dijo Atem

-Eh, no – dijo Etsha

- Claro si serias un desastre, no podrías hacer nada tu sola – dijo YE

- No tu serias el desastre ¬¬- dijo Etsha

-Repítelo gusano! – Dijo YE

-Con gusto, "Tu serias el desastre"- dijo Etsha

- De esta no te escapas! – dijo YE, corriendo tras de Etsha, pasando por el living y luego por la puerta, iban corriendo por la acera cuando se oye un grito

-HAAAA! –

- Etsha! – gritaron Yugi y Atem y salieron corriendo, y vieron a Etsha en el suelo y un auto a un lado

- Etsha, Etsha, reacciona!... que hiciste imbesil, acaso no te das cuenta quien va pasando por la calle o acaso te regalaron la licencia… - Dijo YE

- ¡Hey, espera lo siento, no fue mi intención, no la vi y y además creo que ella no debería haber estado corriendo por la calle – dijo el joven que se bajo del auto para ver que paso y con el otra joven

- ¿YE que paso, que le ocurre a?... Etsha que le ocurrió- Pregunto Yugi

- Es lo más obvio, este tipo la atropello – Dijo YE

- ¿Ya llamaron a la ambulancia? – Pregunto Atem

- Seto¿Qué ocurre aquí? – dijo una chica castaña

-¿Qué Seto Kaiba eres tu? – Dijo Atem

- Atem¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Kaiba, en ese instante llega la ambulancia, bajan la camilla y suben a Etsha, luego la entran a la ambulancia y se van al hospital…

**En el Hospital **

Al llegar Seto y Atem se ponen a conversar en la sala de espera

- Haber me puedes explicar ¿que demonios hace acá Kaiba? – Dijo Atem

- Que crees haciéndome cargo de la niñita ¿y tu, acaso ya te olvidaste de la castañita – Dijo Kaiba

- Mira con Anzu no te metas, y Etsha es solo una amiga –Dijo Atem, luego llega una joven castaña, de ojos azules.

- Seto¿Quién es el? – Pregunto la joven

- El, eh bueno, el es un viejo amigo An – dijo Seto

- Ah y¿no me lo presentas? –dijo coqueta Ana

- Como quieras ¬¬- dijo desganado Seto – An el es Atem-

- Gusto en conocerte Atem, me llamo Ana Suna, pero puedes llamarme An – dijo An

-El gusto es mío y lo tomare en cuenta – dijo Atem, mientras que dentro del la habitación estaban YE, Yugi, Etsha y el doctor

- Doctor ¿como esta Etsha? – pregunto YE

- Aun esta inconsciente, creo que debemos dejarla esta noche, para hacerle unos exámenes- dijo el Doctor

- Bien, creo que no estaría mal… creo – dijo YE

- Y ¿Qué pasaría si ya no despertara? - Pregunto Yugi, cosa que izo a YE temblar

- Yugi por favor no digas eso, si se queda dormida para siempre¿a quien voy a fastidiar? – dijo YE

Eh que les pareció, nada mal eh?  
YE: si como ke fuimos muy mala con Etsha  
Es cierto, como ke me querías matar  
YE: hey no es mala idea  
¬¬, bueno ahora los review

**Walking:**

Jajaja, bueno supusimos que eso pasaría  
YE: jajaja una gran trampa he?  
Hola Mario, muchas gracias por el review  
YE: si, creo que me di cuenta de que eres el amigo inteligente de Andrés  
Shut up YE  
YE: muy bien ya salió la gringa, bueno igual muchas gracias a los dos por el magnifico review  
espero nos dejen otro, bueno espero les haya gustado el capo, bye, salu2

**KibumiWong:**

Holas amigas, si creo que hemos torturado mucho a Yugi, pero es lo que ocurre si estamos nosotras metidas  
YE: Hola YK, si toda la culpa es de Etsha, cúlpenla a ella, jajaja ya me imaginaba que a tu hikari se le iba a pasar por la cabeza esas imágenes  
jajaj claro, no voy a dejarme controlar por una Yami de pacotilla  
YE: ni yo por mi hikari ¬¬  
bueno Kib espero nos encontremos pronto, bueno gracias por su review  
YE: si estuvo genial, espero nos dejen otro, gracias YK, nos vemos, bye salu2  
Chauuus

**Arlene Kiddo:**

Jejejeje, tu igual te imaginaba la escena de Anzu y Atem,  
YE: que acaso hay muchos hentai en el ff, jejej broma  
calla, muy lindo review espero nos mandes otro  
YE: si por favor estoy desesperada!  
jajaj bueno nos despedimos, bye salu2

**Hermione-Mai:**

Bueno, hubo un pequeño problema con tu personaje, como no entendí lo que me dijiste de tu hermana, aunque saliste poco, fue por eso  
YE: Si, pero por favor no nos fríes no quiero morir tan joven!.  
Es solo hasta que pueda pensar en el personaje para tu hermana y a lo mejor salgas en el otro Cáp. y tu hermana un poco mas tarde  
YE:si por favor pedimos paciencia, si, bueno espero te aya gustado el fic  
Si en verdad nos sentimos terrible, espero lo entiendas  
YE: ok gracias por el review, bye, salu2

**Sakurita-Q:**

Holas, aha me alegra mucho que te guste el fic,  
YE: si nos empeñamos mucho para hacerlo  
Si, pobre Yugi tiene que aguantar a estas locas, bueno a esta loca  
YE: repítelo ¬¬  
tiene que aguantar a esta loca, bueno, espero que te guste este Cáp., y te aseguro ke el otro va a ser de Atem/Anzu  
YE: Hey, como que ya habías leído eso antes, no es justo, yo no lo sabía…  
Mmmm, bueno tenemos que buscar algo que te haga caer, bueno espero sigas leyendo el fic  
YE. Sep, gracias, bye, salu2

Bueno chicos, espero nos dejen mas review, y el próximo Cáp. Bueno, espero les guste, nos vemos  
YE: sep, si el otro Cáp., bye, salu2


End file.
